Always Alone
by chelseylewin
Summary: When Alan Rose's parents die in a horrible accident and her sister gets married leaving her alone, she doesnt know what to do. Mourning the death of her parents she meets Damien. Will he be able to help her? Can Alana build a new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

It's Monday morning. Today is the beginning that is starting from the end. It's the day I've dreaded all summer. As I lay hidden under the covers, I'm mentally kicking myself for the total lack of preparation. I've had two whole months to research or do something besides hide inside of this house. TWO MONTHS! But not once in that amount of time had I gotten the nerve to drag myself out of the house and to the mall or Wal-Mart. Heck, I could've even subscribed to vogue or seventeen… something to find out what was fashionable or not. I'm dreading getting out of bed, my closet is full of clothes rated pg. In fact they would be rated lower than pg if that is even possible. I was in no way prepared for my first day of high school ever. The one thing I won't have to worry about is my hair; Long and blonde with loose curls, just like my mothers. My Mom! Of all people she would know what to do in this situation. Unfortunately, she cannot. The next best thing would be her wardrobe. My mom had always been one of those hip moms that you would see and have people asking you "is that your older sister?" I used to hate that, but now more than anything I want it all back. The normality that is lacking in my present life. I toss the covers aside and throw my feet over the bed. I glance at the frame of my desk. Without a warning a single tear slips down the edge of my face. I hurriedly swipe it away and remind myself "stay strong". I cross the room and tiptoe through the hallway into my parent's room. Tiptoeing in the hallways is a habit I created when I was three and had to sneak into my parent's bed without waking them. _Come on, you'd be scared to if your cousin decided to watch Freddy Krueger while she was babysitting you. _How on earth am I supposed to make it through a year of high school if I can't even stop myself from tiptoeing in my own hallway? Well, first things first, I opened the closet doors and gasped when I saw how many different outfits and shoes there were. There had to be hundreds. My mom had an extremely good fashion sense, and lucky for me we're the same size. I grab out a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. It's my first day of school ever, I'm not even sure if I should dress up. Casual always seems safer though so that's what I'll go with. After slipping on the clothes and heading toward the door I notice makeup spilled over her desk. There had to be two hundred dollars alone right there. My mom's face sure knew how to accessorize. I tried a little mascara and lip gloss, and was astonished at the lively quality it gave my face. Slipping on a pair of flip flops I headed for the door. As I grabbed the door knob I paused. _Am I really ready for this?_ I thought to myself. This'll be the third time I've left the house since the accident; the two other being for the wedding and the funeral. I draw in a deep breath and open the door. Getting in the car I silently looked in the rearview and backed out. I eased into the high school parking lot in one of the very back spots hoping to avoid as many eyes as possible. As I grab my books and close the door I drop my keys under the car. Leaning down to pick up the keys some of my books come sliding off my pile and on the ground as well. "Shoot" I mutter. First days like none other, just my luck. I set the books down and replied them, but when I reached for the keys they were gone. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around to see who it was. He was like no other boy I had ever seen. He was tall, and had teeth so white you were almost blinded by them. He had unkempt blonde hair sticking out in every direction and was smiling intently at me. At ME! Now that's not normal. "Umm…. Hi" I managed to squeeze out, barely audible. "You dropped these" he looked all to amused when he reached out his hand toward me and drops the keys into my palm. "My name is Damien, and you'll be seeing me around" With that he turned away and walked toward the building never once looking back. How do I know that? I watched him the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking and avoiding people's stares is the easy part, ignoring them when they're two feet away and obviously talking about you is the hard part. The bell rang overhead and more students piled into the classroom. It was a large room with desks made for two. Kind of like a chemistry room only the desks were wooden and you did not have gas hookups to start fires with. Then the teacher walked in. This is the first teacher I've ever seen in my life, and she was not what I was expecting. She wore black heeled boots, a pink pencil skirt, and a white blouse. I wouldn't say she looked stylish, but I wouldn't say she looked bad either. It looked more to me that she was trying to hide some baby fat that was obvious with the skirt. She silently walked over to the chalkboard and screeched over its surface _Mrs. Lindenberg_. Great, my first teacher and she's named after a bridge, looks like the next two years will be epic. She scanned every face in the room, adjusted her blouse and said "assigned seating". Multiple groans came from the desks surrounding me. As she started in the front and moved her way toward the desks in the back I saw eyes directly on me. By the time I realized I had been staring back, it was too late. She was the spitting image of a prom queen. Straight blonde hair, perfect physique and designer clothes. Embarrassed I turned away and headed to where the bridge (as I silently decided to call her) had called out my name. After everyone was settled, she walked up to the front of the room. "This year, we have a new student joining us…." All the students were having side conversations, and you could tell she was getting aggravated. "AHEM!" she cleared her throat so loud it echoed off the walls of the room. Even I, who had been paying attention, gave a little jump. "As I was saying, we have a new student joining us this year. It may be a little late for her coming into her junior year and all, but I am sure she has a perfectly legitimate reason. …" yeah, a car accident. "…and I'm sure you'll all give her the proper respect she needs as she comes up here now to tell us a little about herself." . Oh no! I cannot believe she actually wants me to go up in front of the class. I've never been social, and I don't recall ever having a friend that wasn't related to me in some way. I could feel the sweat beads forming on my forehead and knew I had to just get it over with quick. The quickest way to go was to state something true and would end the introduction fast. As I sauntered up to her side I turned around and looked at all the faces staring at me. I went cold. The only thing I could think to say was"… Hi, I'm Alana Rose….. um..I'm seventeen and have no parents…" just as I said this, the door to the room opened. There he was, the boy from this morning. Having no idea why I said it, I muttered, "… and I met the most stunning man today". He looked up at me and gave a slight smile. Suddenly embarrassed again as I realized everyone was looking quizzical back and forth from me to him. My face beat red; I broke the gaze first and mumbled "that's all". I took my seat in the back, head down and avoiding all gazes. Not noticing until I was seated that the only empty seat in the room was right next to me. Then there came Damien, practically gliding as he walked and sat down slowly with his gaze never leaving the side of my face.


	3. lunch

All I could think was stupid me. The embarrassment still left my hands shaking and I could barely keep them under control on my lap.

I was too aware of the hormones seeping off the boy next to me and swirling in my nostrils. He smelled rich of orange and pine. The two scents mixing together almost like they were meant for eachother.

Creating a new sort of heaven in my nose. Nothing like this had I ever experienced before. I audibly sighed and as if he heard me, the corners to his mouth twitched up.

As though he knew it was from his smell his face reddened. I couldn't begin to fathom how his face was turning red like he was shy when he couldn't even be sure it was him I sighed over.

Uh Men! Throughout the rest of class I sat there trying to avert gazes from about everyone except the boy next to me.

Minutes stretched on into what seemed like hours as I fidgeted in my seat not hearing a word of what the bridge was saying.

(I gave her that nickname the first moment I saw her write on the chalkboard). After what seemed like hours of nothing the bell rang.

I hurriedly grabbed my books and headed for the door. Glancing back quickly I caught a glimpse of confusion on Damien's face and his mouth was ajar like he was about to say something.

A brief look of disappointment flashed across his face. He tore his gaze away from my eyes and bent down to retrieve his books.

It was like a magnetic force pulling me toward this boy I hardly knew.

Feeling people shoving me and carelessly shouldering me on the way out the door, I broke free of my trance and also headed on my way.

The following classes were the same. Whispers aimed in my direction, and awkward introductions.

When it was finally time for lunch, I hurried to leave, ecstatic that I had a solid hour of learning nothing. My brain needed a break.

I didn't realize at the moment what I was heading into. As I opened the doors to the cafeteria, my mouth fell open in shock. I had no friends here to eat with. The most I could hope for was someone to politely ask me over.

So I stood there. Gazing around I saw a group of rowdy boys motioning for me to come sit with them.

They looked like those football players that you just knew took steroids but wouldn't rat them out because of their key to success in school sports.

Not my first choice, but looking around once more I saw no one else to sit next to. I silently trodded over.

I just reached the table and set down my lunch in the only empty seat when it was just as quickly snatched back up and my arm was dragged painfully away from the bulky boys.

I felt lips against my ear whisper "Trust me; they are the _last _people you want to eat lunch with.".


End file.
